The Flowers
by indavant
Summary: Karena bunga itu kugunakan agar kau terus mengingatku. / AominexKise / for AoKise Day 2015 / sho-ai /


Karena bunga itu kugunakan agar kau terus mengingatku.

* * *

 **The Flowers**

 **Disclaimer :**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

The Flowers © Aoko Himawari

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Pagi itu ia terbangun, semua seperti sebelumnya. Seperti hari-hari yang ia lewati sebelumnya, pagi-pagi yang ia lewati sebelumnya, detik-detik yang ia lewati sebelumnya. Terbangun dari kasur, berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan membersihkan diri, duduk dan menikmati sarapan yang ada di meja makan, dan kemudian berjalan ke depan pintu apartemennya untuk menemukan setangkai bunga berwarna kuning.

Pada tangkai bunga itu tersemat sebuah kertas. Warna kertas itu putih, seperti setiap harinya. Sebuah tulisan berwarna hitam terketik rapi di sana.

 _"35th daily remembrance"_

Angka itu bertambah setiap harinya. Menerima bunga itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa untuknya. Warnanya yang kuning tak pernah gagal memaksanya untuk menyimpan tiga puluh empat bunga sebelumnya. Walaupun bunga itu terlihat misterius namun sebuah dorongan memaksanya menyimpan setiap tangkainya dari tangkai pertama yang diterimanya. Walau perlahan bunga-bunga yang disimpan itu mati, namun bunga yang lain selalu datang setiap pagi ia duduk di depan pintu untuk memakai sepasang _sneakers_ -nya.

Sebelum mengikat tali sepatu, bunga itu ia letakkan di sebuah pot yang menampung air dan beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna kuning dengan jenis yang sama. Setelahnya, ia kembali terduduk untuk mengikat tali sepatu dan kemudian membuka pintu apartemen, berjalan keluar sambil menggendong tas sekolah.

Langkah kakinya yang sangat kecil tak terasa membawanya ke sekolah. Sebuah papan bertuliskan Kaijou High terpampang di salah satu sisi tembok luar sekolah dengan gagah. Remaja-remaja berbalut seragam berwarna abu-abu berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah itu.

Hari ini pun berlalu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya di sekolahnya. Tidak ada yang berubah sampai sepulang sekolahnya. Ia berangkat untuk bekerja. Pekerjaannya sebagai model setidaknya membantunya menyita waktu daripada memikirkan bunga kuning itu. Lebih tepatnya pengirim bunga kuning itu.

Sampai saat ini ia tidak begitu mengerti tentang bunga sehingga ia tidak mampu mengetahui jenis bunga yang dikirimkan. Akan lebih mudah untuk mengetahui arti bunga itu jika ia mengetahui jenis bunga yang 35 hari berturut-turut ia terima. Namun di situlah permasalahan utamanya. Ia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang bunga itu kecuali warnanya. Pernah ia suatu kali bertahan untuk tetap terjaga tengah malam untuk mengetahui siapa pengirim bunga-bunga itu. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa sangat mengantuk sekali malam itu sehingga ia tertidur dan tidak dapat mengetahui siapa pengirim bunga itu.

Pagi kembali datang. Pagi itu seperti biasanya, terbangun, membersihkan diri, memakan sarapan, menemukan bunga kuning itu lagi. Hari-hari ia lewati semuanya dengan pikiran dipenuhi oleh pengirim bunga kuning itu. Sampai tak terasa, pagi itu bunga kuning yang sejenis ia temukan. Kertas yang berwarna putih tertempel pada tangkainya. Tulisan yang berwarna hitam terketik pada kertas putih itu.

 _"365th daily remembrance"_

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa sudah tepat satu tahun sejak pagi pertama ia melihat bunga kuning itu. Namun kali ini, sebuah surat terletak di bawah tangkai bunga itu. Perlahan ia membuka surat itu. Mata emasnya membesar melihat isi surat itu.

* * *

" _Nah, sekarang aku yakin otakmu sudah dipenuhi olehku dan semua bunga kirimanku, 'kan? Aku tidak biasa, sih, menggunakan kata-kata formal dan romantis seperti orang lain biasanya. Yah, tapi aku luar biasa kok jadi kurasa tak apalah._

 _Jangan salah paham ya, semua bunga ini sebenarnya ide Tetsu. Yah, jujur saja aku bertanya secara langsung kepada Tetsu. Aku tau sih, kau suka hal-hal yang romantis yang biasa orang lakukan kepada kekasihnya, tapi karena aku tidak tahu hal romantis macam apa yang kau suka, jadi aku tanya Tetsu. Kurasa setahun sudah cukup._

 _Aku tidak dikalahkan oleh Tetsu, loh, ya. Aku hanya meminta pendapat kok._

 _Karena itu, sebenarnya aku hanya mau bilang seiring dengan bunga Zinnia kuning yang terakhir sejak bunga yang kukirimkan setahun yang lalu._

 _Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?_ "

* * *

Sepasang kaki itu berlari dengan cepat, kerja kerasnya latihan berlari bertahun-tahun terjawab. Dalam waktu kurang dari beberapa menit, ia sampai di stasiun kereta api, mencari dompetnya untuk membeli tiket kereta api ke Tokyo secepat mungkin. Begitu mendapatkan perjalanan kereta api ke Tokyo yang dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, ia segera melarikan tubuhnya ke peron kereta api tersebut. Tangannya yang kiri memegang surat dan tangkai bunga terakhir itu sedangkan tangannya yang kanan ia gunakan untuk memegang tiket kereta.

Punggung tangan kanannya ia bawa untuk menghapus jejak-jejak keringat, efek berlari dengan sangat terburu-buru. Saat kereta sampai, ia segera masuk ke dalamnya. Perjalanan kereta itu ia lewati dengan gugup, memikirkan mengapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba berlari dengan otomatis, mengapa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat saat membaca kalimat terakhir yang terdapat dalam surat itu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat. Pengirim surat itu menyebutkan jenis bunga yang dikirimkan. _Zinnia kuning_. Dengan gesit ponselnya ia ambil. Mengetikkan 'arti bunga zinnia kuning' setelah menyambungkan ponsel pintarnya ke _internet_. Menyentuhkan jarinya ke sebuah halaman _web_ untuk kemudian mengetahui arti dari semua bunga yang dikirimkan kepadanya.

Matanya menyipit dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman saat kekehan keluar dari mulutnya.

Mantan rekan setimnya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut hari ini.

* * *

Kereta dengan tujuan Tokyo itu akhirnya sampai. Kakinya membawa tubuhnya ke sebuah daerah perumahan. Tidak terpikir lagi olehnya untuk menggunakan taksi atau bis saja mengingat dompetnya tentu saja mencukupi untuk membayar alat transportasi itu. Otaknya kini hanya dipenuhi oleh pertemuan dengan pengirim bunga-bunga itu. Beberapa waktu di dalam ular besi yang berjalan dari Kanagawa ke Tokyo membuatnya tersadar. Ia hanya ingin menjawab 'ya' atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dalam surat itu.

Ia terengah-engah terbungkuk saat ia sampai di depan pintu sebuah rumah. Tepat saat itu juga, pintu rumah itu terbuka. Sebuah sosok dengan surai biru tua keluar dari rumah itu dan tercengang mendapatkan sosok bersurai kuning yang tengah terbungkuk di depan rumahnya.

"Ki-Kise?" Rona merah mulai mengisi pipinya yang berwarna gelap. Alisnya naik sebelah menunjukkan kebingungan dan keterkejutan. Mata biru tuanya menelusuri sosok itu dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian pandangannya berhenti di benda yang tengah dipegang sosok itu, bunga dengan surat yang ia kirimkan.

"Kau datang dari Kanagawa ke sini? Aku baru saja mau ke sana." Kise yang tengah terbungkuk perlahan berdiri dengan tegak sambil menampilkan giginya yang putih, kemudian tertawa dengan garing. "Kau masuk dulu." Aomine mempersilakan Kise memasuki rumahnya.

Berjalan pelan, Kise akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang terdapat dalam ruang tamu rumah keluarga Aomine itu. Begitu Kise mendudukkan dirinya, Aomine pergi berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil gelas. Diisinya gelas itu dengan air yang berwarna bening dan kemudian kembali ke ruang tamu untuk kemudian meletakkan gelas itu di meja, di depan Kise yang sudah mulai bernapas dengan normal kembali.

Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung, mengingat pernyataan yang merangkap pertanyaan yang diungkapkan Aomine pada surat yang diberikannya.

"Ja-Jadi..." Aomine memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"A-Aku melihat artinya tadi, Aomine _cchi_." Kise menjawab cepat. Wajahnya perlahan memerah.

"Hn? Arti apa?"

"Arti bunganya, _Aho_ mine _cchi_." Kise memajukan bibirnya sedikit. Posisi duduk mereka yang sedikit berjauhan membuatnya sulit untuk memukul Aomine sebagai pelampiasan karena ia merasa gugup.

"O-Oh."

"Hanya itu balasanmu? Tidak ingin menjelaskan apa-apa lagi?"

"Iya, kurasa. Kau mengerti 'kan arti dari bunga itu." Aomine memalingkan pandangannya.

"Iya, tapi maksudku apa maksudnya kau mengirimkan bunga itu, bodoh!"

"O-Oh, yaa ... jadi ya ... begitu lah."

"Apa maksudnya 'begitu' Aomine _cchi_?" Jantung Kise berdegup lebih cepat.

"Ya begitu maksudnya." Aomine sekali lagi menghindar dari pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahu, Aomine _cchi_? Aku kan penasaran." Kise memajukan bibirnya lebih lagi, matanya menyipit dan alisnya menyatu. Aomine yang melihat itu perlahan menaikkan tubuhnya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kise.

Mata emas itu memperhatikan mata gelap yang menatapnya dalam.

"Aomine..." Tidak sempat Kise menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibirnya sudah terkunci. Begitu kuncian itu terlepas, wajahnya dipenuhi oleh tinta merah yang memang sejak dari tadi sudah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Jadi maksudnya begitu. Aku mau kau terus mengingatku. Aku tahu ini sangat posesif tapi aku tidak mau kau memikirkan orang lain selain aku." Tinta merah itu juga mulai memenuhi pipi Aomine. Untuk beberapa saat Kise tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Jantungnya yang berdegup cepat menghambatnya untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Suaranya seperti tercekat dan tertahan dalam tenggorokannya.

"Ja-Jadi, jawabannya?" Aomine memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menantikan jawaban apapun yang akan diberikan.

"Aomine _cchi_ itu bodoh." Kise mengeluarkan suaranya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aomine tersentak.

"Oy, apa..."

"Lalu, aneh juga, lalu mesum, iseng pula. Tidak ada bakat selain basket," dengan perlahan Kise menampakkan wajahnya, air mata memenuhi wajahnya namun ia tersenyum, "tapi entah kenapa, aku ... aku ... tidak." Aomine sudah akan kembali mendudukkan dirinya jika Kise tidak membawa tubuh tegap Aomine ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab tidak, Aomine _cchi_." Aomine memisahkan bibirnya. Kaget dengan jawaban Kise.

Dengan cepat kedua tangannya Aomine letakkan pada bahu Kise. "Tampar aku sekarang, tampar aku sekarang."

"Eh? Aomine _cchi_?" Kise memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Cepat tampar aku sekarang juga."

"Eh? Oke?" Kise mengayunkan tangannya dan kemudian menyentuhkan tangan itu dengan keras ke pipi Aomine. Dengan cepat tangan Aomine yang sebelumnya ada di bahu Kise bergerak pada pipinya yang barusan ditampar oleh Kise, ia mengerang dengan keras. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, tertawa dengan bahagia.

"Syukurlah bukan mimpi."

"Eh? Kau memintaku menamparmu hanya untuk itu saja?"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak tahu seberapa takutnya aku jika ternyata ini semua hanya mimpi, Kise." Dalam kebahagiaan itu, tidak ada dari mereka yang ingin memecahkannya.

Tawa dan senda gurau mereka lewati sesudahnya, mengetahui mereka akhirnya telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mulai hari ini, lembaran kehidupan baru bagi keduanya akan dimulai. Cerita apa lagi yang akan mereka bentuk?

* * *

 _Yellow Zinnia implies to daily remembrance. If you get this flower, your boy/girlfriends wants you to always remember about them every single day._

* * *

 **A/N :**

Happy AoKise Day!

Syukurlah bisa mem-publish fic ini dalam rangka merayakan dan ikut berpartisipasi dalam AoKise Day tahun ini. Awalnya juga idenya sangat mendadak sekali. Kemarin itu author lagi mau bikin fic sebagai permintaan maaf karena 'Such A Story' belum sempat dilanjutkan, terus lagi kepikiran mau bikin pairing siapa. Tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin AoKi jadi ingat sekalian bikin untuk AoKi Day. Ide cerita juga mepet banget. Pas lagi nyari di trivia Kise sama Aomine, terus mikir kenapa ga pake arti bunga warna biru atau kuning, terus akhirnya nyari-nyari eh ketemu, bagus juga artinya, bunga Zinnia-nya juga bagus, harus dilihat hahaha.

Maaf author belum sempat melanjutkan 'Such A Story' karena sibuk urusan sekolah. Tapi athor berharap supaya readers terus menunggu kelajutannya karena selain author belum berniat meng-hiatuskan fic itu, author juga bisa melanjutkan fic karena ada readers yang men- _support_ author. Karena itu, author terus mengharapkan _support_ dari readers.

 _Anyway_ , makasih sudah mau baca fic abal-abal yang aneh gajelas ini. _Any critics or suggestion? Just put on the review below. Thanks._

Finished by Aoko Himawari [07.05.15]


End file.
